


All The Ways I've Loved You

by edgelordjonesthethird



Series: All The Ways I've Loved You [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabbles, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Love, Married Couple, Past, canon compliant to an extent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelordjonesthethird/pseuds/edgelordjonesthethird
Summary: REPOSTEDA series of drabbles through Betty and Jughead's life of them saying "I love you" without actually saying it
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: All The Ways I've Loved You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457518
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. "Pull over and let me drive a while"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we could all use something light and airy after what's going on in canon so here you go.

Jughead’s eyes felt heavy, he wasn’t sure how he had even stay awake this long when he felt, perhaps it was the excitement of being home for Christmas in Riverdale. Perhaps driving home after a full day of work was not the best idea. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and he looked over at Betty who was giving him a sympathetic smile, her nose red from the cold.

“Pull over and let me drive for a while.” Betty insisted as she gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I think it’s time you had a break.

Jughead shook his head and frowned. “I got this, Betts, I promise I’m not going to drive into a guardrail and kill us.” He promised with a dry laugh.

Betty rolled her eyes. “It seems you gave that a lot of thought, more proof I should probably drive now.” She chuckled. “C’mon, have a nap in the back with Jules.”

He looked in the backseat at the sleeping baby with a thumb stuck in her mouth suckling it gently, probably dreaming of her next meal, honestly, he didn’t blame her, he often dreamt of Betty’s boobs. “Alright, alright, it’s probably for the best.” He finally agreed.

Jughead pulled off to the shoulder of the road where he and Betty switched sides, he closed his eyes as soon as his butt hit the passenger’s seat. “Come on, we’ll be tasting my Mom’s famous Christmas cookies before we know it.” He heard Betty say before he finally drifted off.


	2. "It reminded me of you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead gives Betty her best birthday gift yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive reviews! I hope you enjoy this drabble too.

It was her ninth birthday, her mother had her dressed in a frilly pink party dress and patent leather MaryJane’s. toile hung over every inch of the Cooper residence that day. While Barbie plates and cups line the table. Betty wishes nothing more to be outside in overalls getting her knees scraped up in the backyard with Archie and Jughead. Or working on her bike with her Dad.

But now she’s opening presents, this one’s from Archie, another Barbie. What a shock. It’s from Archie, she sighed and forced a smile, even though her oldest friend should know better. “Thanks, Arch.” She choked out.

Archie wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy shoveling cake and ice cream into his mouth. Jughead handed her a small box wrapped in the funnies section from the Riverdale Register.

For the first time all day, her smile was genuine. “Thank you, Juggie!” She said, almost gleefully, before she carefully unwrapped the paper to reveal a simple silver necklace with a wrench pendant hanging on it. And suddenly she was speechless.

“It reminded me of you!” He blurted out nervously. “I know you like fixing things and” –

“I love it, Juggie.” She insisted. “Help me put it on?”


End file.
